


escapism

by hesperia



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	escapism

Astrid rubbed her eyes and went back to the microscope. She'd promised Walter she would have these slides labeled before the following morning but it seemed that her lack of sleep was getting the better of her.

However the moment she heard the familiar clunk of the door to the lab her hand was on her gun, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief as Peter walked down the steps into the lab.

"Did I startle you? I didn't even think anyone would be here." Peter said, giving her arm a quick squeeze as he walked by her over to the refrigerated unit.

Astrid switched off the microscope and closed her notebook. "What are you doing here?"

Peter sighed and held up a tub of light brown liquid. "Walter forgot his butterscotch pudding..."

Astrid burst out laughing, the late night at the lab finally getting to her. "So, was that the only reason you agree to come here in the middle of the night? To get Walter's pudding?"

Peter smirked and shrugged, putting the dish back into the unit. Closing the space between them, he slid one hand along her neck, the tips of fingers settling along her nape and he dropped his head. His mouth was warm against her, and Astrid kissed him back slowly, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"You're late," she teased, pressing another kiss to his mouth.

"I know, Walter was having trouble falling asleep..."

"Just let me get my coat."

Astrid wanted to think that maybe someday it wouldn't have to be so secretive, that sneaking out in the middle of the night would become something they did for fun instead of a nightly habit.

 

*

 

"I do have to work tomorrow," Astrid said, as Peter kissed his way along her shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down her upper thigh.

Peter sighed exaggeratedly and pressed his face against her neck. "You won't be any later than Walter, because I'm the one that drives him..."

"I'm not talking about being late, Peter." Astrid said, her bottom lip coming to rest between her teeth as Peter's mouth began to travel to her collarbone and down over the slope of her breast. "I'm talking about falling asleep in the middle of one of Walter's hair-brained experiments because..." Astrid's voice gave out as the hand that had been rubbing thigh came to rest between them.

Peter grinned and looked up at her. She had let her head fall back against the pillow and her eyes were closed now, lip still between her teeth. "What were you saying?" he asked, his tongue ran over her navel and she squirmed.

"Nothing, nothing," she mumbled, her hand finding his head, pushing down on it. "Just...don't stop now."

 

*

 

It was early when Astrid heard Peter get out of bed, the familiar sound of clothes being put on, shoes tied, shirts buttoned.

"Is it time already?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"It's okay, you got a few minutes, go back to bed." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth, his hand on her chin. "I'll see you later on today, ok?"

She nodded and flopped back onto her pillow, pulling the covers, which comfortingly still smelled like him, up to her neck. "Oh, Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget the pudding."


End file.
